


Missed Chances

by sunny_impalas



Series: Tumblr Stories [5]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Based on a song, Darry's not fucking helping lol, M/M, Marriage, Two-Bit's sad, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, how do you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_impalas/pseuds/sunny_impalas
Summary: Two-Bit has some regrets.





	Missed Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this is based off of a Country song don't judge me

Two-Bit Mathews was pathetic. Really and truly pathetic, here he was, hiding out behind a dance hall and drinking from a flask to drown his feelings, when he should be inside congratulating the newly weds.

But that's what hurt, because he was watching the man he loved marry someone else. That man being Darrel Shaynne Curtis Jr. Who was Darry marrying? None other than Tim Shepard of course because they made such an obvious couple.

Two-Bit could've stayed at home, really. He could've said he had a cold, or that he felt like he was dying (which wouldn't have been far from the truth), but Darry had been grinning from ear to ear when he handed him the invite, he couldn't have said no.

Because god damnit even if Darry was getting married Two was weak for him and that god damn smile.

Two took a few more swigs from his flask when he heard foot steps approaching, he turned his head to see none other than the man who had been breaking his heart every time he thought about him.

Darry smiled when he noticed Two and waved, "Hey, Keith."

Two nodded and half smiled, "'Sup Dar. How's the party goin'?" He asked, trying to seem at least semi decent.

"It's alright, too loud, then again you know how I am with parties." Darry said, walking over and sitting himself next to Two-Bit.

Two nodded and looked at the flask in his hands. He could tell him, right then and there. He felt a surge of confidence and looked up, "Hey, Dar?"

"Yeah?"

Two's confidence drained right then and there. Darry looked hopeful, so god damn hopeful, he couldn't just confess that he'd been in love with him longer than he could remember, on his wedding night.

Two-Bit choked on his words and managed to say, "Uh, good luck, alright? I know how Tim can be a handful."

Darry laughed and nodded, "Got that right."

They lapsed into semi-comfortable silence, and Two was about to stand up and walk into the party when he felt the brunet's head lean onto his shoulder.

Darry was looking straight ahead when he said, "Thanks for coming, Keith."

Two just nodded, what else could he do? Start sobbing? Nah, he'd save that for when he got home. Instead he swallowed his pride and replied with, "Yeah, Dar, you're welcome."


End file.
